I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to bushes used for connecting a suspension or the like to a vehicle body and more particularly to a dust seal for a sliding type bush for use in an automotive vehicle or the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A sliding type bush has a stationary section fixed to a vehicle body or the like, an axially movable or slidable section and a dust seal interposed between the stationary and movable sections for preventing ingress of dust, water, etc. into the bush.
The prior art sliding type bush has a disadvantage that its dust seal is liable to be damaged within a short period of usage, i.e., cannot function desiredly over a long period of usage. This is because the outer surface portion of the movable section located outside of the dust seal is exposed to the open air, mud, water, etc. and therefore has a possibility of rusting, resulting in axial movement of the movable section which causes the seal lip portion of the dust seal to slide on the rusted surface portion and be damaged thereby.